StarClan's Gifts
by lilypaw21
Summary: ShadowClan's new deputy is hellbent on revenge against StarClan. Russetfur has been raised on the stories of StarClan's gifts, and she won't rest until ThunderClan are the slaves of her glorious new dawn. Warriors, Erin Hunter, Smut
1. StarClan's Gifts

CHAPTER 1  
StarClan's Gifts

Tawnypaw had chosen to go with her father, to the dark forest of ShadowClan. She just didn't know how dark they really were. In the beginning, she didn't mind so much the lack of light so different from the ThunderClan forests, and even when the cats hiding in the shadows would cast her suspicious glances and whisper malicious words about her ThunderClan blood, never would they speak out against her near her father. Her father was their leader, and he treated Tawnypaw like an angel. Bramblepaw was a fool to stay with Firestar and his Clan of lay-about kittypets.

Tigerstar had other plans for his daughter that she was not aware of. He spoke of them with his deputy, Blackfoot. Tigerstar was well aware that everytime he saw her Blackfoot had to hide his massive erection, poking not-to-shyly out of his sheath. Blackfoot was able to hide it effectively from Tawnypaw and the rest of the Clan, but nothing got past Tigerstar. When first called to his den, Blackfoot had been terrified, but he soon learned that Tigerstar did not really mind. In fact, the idea of Blackfoot mating with his daughter made his own dick slip out for some fresh air.

At first Tigerstar had been uncomfortable with his physical attraction to his daughter, but as time passed, he began to except it readily. If he was to be a despicable cat while betraying his Clan and his code, then screwing his daughter shouldn't be too big a deal. Well, he wasn't quite ready for that yet, but he and Blackfoot had planned a special ceremony for Tawnypaw when she came of age, and received her warrior name.  
Finally that night had come. Tigerstar felt a stir of pride for his kin as she stepped forward defiantly, ignoring the glares of those who would deny the she-cat her warrior name. He spoke the traditional words at the top of his makeshift den.

"Let all cats old enough to fight with tooth and claw gather here beneath the bone hill! I call upon my Clan to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your ways, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tawnypaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Tawnypaw's eyes glittered with malice and truth, "I do"

Tigerstar nodded approvingly, his sheath twitching as Tawnypaw's eyes shown happily. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this day forth you will be known as Tawnypelt. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior"  
The Clan called out there traditional condolences, but in a muted fashion, clearly showing their disapproval of a half-clan warrior. However, this fact was hidden by the cheering that Blackfoot added, the loudest of them all, and Tigerstar nodded to Tawnypelt approvingly. "You must sit silent vigil now"

The newly named shecat's eyes shown with happiness, and in her heart she felt as if she finally belonged. "Thank you father." she dipped her head, and Tigerstar felt heat in his cock, trying to push down the thoughts of his daughter withering under him, he turned to Blackfoot, who gave a slight smile in response. Tigerstar did not miss the pink tip of his deputy's penis poking out.

The Clan was still glad, despite her origins, that they would all be able to sleep tonight without patrols. Tawnypelt alone would guard the camp, so that they could all get some rest. After the last warrior had entered the den, Tigerstar signaled to Blackfoot, and both large cats approached Tawnypelt, who was sitting, vigilant and alert at the entrance to camp. She turned around in surprise when her father and deputy approached her, but dipped her head in greeting and stayed silent. "Tawnypelt," Tigerstar began in quiet voice, "As you are my daughter, we must hold a special part of the ceremony away from camp. You can whisper now"  
"A special part of the ceremony"

Tigerstar scuffed his paws, pretending to be uncomfortable as he wove his lie. "Actually Tawnypelt, it's an apprentice ritual from ThunderClan. I wanted to share it with you, since it is from our birth Clan, but I do not wish ShadowClan to know"

Tawnypelt's eyes sparkled as her father released this information. He was breaking the warrior code by hiding this from the Clan, all for her! A stir of homesickness reached her heart as her father spoke of ThunderClan, and she nodded. "Can we go now?"

Blackfoot, who stood beside Tigerstar, purred at her enthusiasm. "Of course. Let's go." All three cats stepped out of the camp, and Blackfoot led the trio away to a small, secluded grove of pines at the edge of the territory that bordered with the rogue lands beyond. As they had travelled, Blackfoot had allowed thoughts of Tawnypelt to enter his head, and now his erection was finally out, it's pink length glinting in the moonlight, slick with precum. In her naivety, Tawnypelt did not notice, but Tigerstar of course did.  
He decided to tease his deputy, "You can't come before the ceremony, Blackfoot"  
Tawnypelt's ears twitched in confusion, but as she imagined the sacredness and mystery that would surely accompany a ThunderClan ceremony, she did not ask questions, feeling as if all would be revealed in due time. Blackfoot growled, growing impatient as his rod hardened further. "Then get on with it"

Tigerstar gave the tom a warning glance, but then turned to his daughter gently. "The ceremony might hurt at first Tawnypelt, but it will start to feel good"

Tawnypelt nodded in acknowledgment. Pain was part of being a warrior, but she knew of the pleasures that her father spoke of as well. Even though claws and wounds might hurt after a battle, nothing felt better then to serve her Clan, to feel needed, to serve a purpose.

"Okay Blackfoot, it's your turn." Even as Tigerstar spoke, Blackfoot advanced on Tawnypelt. "Do as he says, my daughter." Tigerstar commanded, and Tawnypelt looked at the large white tom expectantly.

"Right." Blackfoot stuttered, shaky in his extreme arousal now that the moment he had waited moons for was here. "Turn around, Tawnypelt, and crouch down like you're hunting a mouse, lift your tail up." Tawnypelt followed all his orders obediently, like a well-behaved apprentice on her first hunting lesson, and even made her paws light as if she was hunting a mouse.

Blackfoot could wait no longer, and as he watched, Tigerstar felt his own erection creep up, getting harder and harder as Blackfoot went into position. Tawnypelt shivered slightly, instinctually nervous with no idea of what Blackfoot was going to do to her from behind.

The huge white tom poked her ass with his long rod, unable to see, he thrusted forcefully until he gently found her hole. Blackfoot liked his shecats tight, so he had been known for going for their tailholes, but he was also fond of the warm, moist caverns of shecats vaginas, and he knew tightness would be no issue with the young virgin Tawnypelt.

Slowly he pushed in, and felt his heart rate increase as Tawnypelt gasped below him. She whimpered slightly as his long, hot rod impaled her tight moist folds, but then she gasped in pleasure as he drew out, and then back in. He began to thrust at a good, steady pace as precum and Tawnypelt's shecat juices paved the way for his large dick.  
Tawnypelt withered under him, gasping in pleasure and moaning his name. Tigerstar meanwhile was aching to give his own rock hard rod some treatment as he watched his daughter. She had taken Blackfoot's cock considerably well, and now she was beginning to get the hang of it, thrusting back into his movements as she desperately tried to get more pleasure from his cock. Blackfoot wanting to have Tawnypelt cum before him, but he couldn't hold himself, and with a massive gasp, he came inside the shecat, a small dribble of white cum dripping out of her hole as he pulled out.

Tawnypelt looked disappointed, and she looked at her father in puzzlement. "That wasn't it, was it?" she shocked both toms by saying, "I could feel something more coming"

Tigerstar found that he too could not hold back his lust any longer for his pretty little daughter. "No, that was not it. Blackfoot failed in completing the ceremony, but I will for you"

Tawnypelt looked in excitement at her father, and her eyes went down to his massive cock. Unlike Blackfoot, it was a huge, thick and bumpy piece of meat, and Tawnypelt craved it to be inside her. "Now." she demanded, and her father willingly complied, mounting her quickly and shoving his giant dick inside her in one fluid motion. Tawnypelt whimpered in pure pain as she was impaled by a cock much greater then her small young pussy could handle, but as her father pushed inside her and out again and again, she found herself moaning and enjoying it more and more until finally she spasmed, her legs twitching involuntarily and her eyes rolling back in her head, "Ooooooooh. Daddy. More, more"

Her pet name only made Tigerstar go faster and faster into his daughter, and as she organsmed a second time, he too came, his giant balls contracting and filling her up with a load of his juices, which shot out of her hole and onto the ground below, covering her fur with white goop. Tawnypelt rolled over as Blackfoot and her father watched, and spread her legs wide, semi-transparent liquid squirting from her cunt as she moaned in the aftermath of their passion.

She withered on the pine needle covered ground, begging the two toms for more. Blackfoot and Tigerstar looked at eachother for a second, unable to scent another cat nearby through the fresh scent of cum and sex. A dark ginger pelt stepped out from the shadows, and the shecats pale yellow eyes gleamed with the keen interest of a cunning mind. Tigerstar and Blackfoot's heads snapped towards her, and both looked wary of the smart shecat, who sauntered up to both toms with the confidence that only a ShadowClan shecat possessed. "What will you do now?" Russetfur asked in a cool voice, as if both cats had been aware that she had been watching their activities. "Russetfur," hissed Blackfoot, "What are you doing here"

The sly shecat smiled and replied tartly, "I'm not doing anything, yet. But I did watch." her eyes sparkled with arousal and she licked her lips teasingly. "And so did the Clan." From around the shadows, the dark pelts of ShadowClan's cats rippled as if parting from the trees, their unforgiving eyes gleaming in interest. "From the smallest kit to the oldest elder, everycat has come"

Tigerstar's eyes gave away his uneasiness. "What is this, Russetfur"

The shecat's eyes gleamed in the darkness, and she let out a chuckling hiss. "Do not worry, Tigerstar, your position is not jeopardized. You are not the first to fall in love with the body of your own kin. But you must know the real reason that ShadowClan is interested in this particular situation," The ThunderClan tom stared at her in puzzlement, but a gleam of recognition entered Blackfoot's eyes. "The legend of StarClan's gifts!" he exclaimed, but it brought no enlightenment to Tigerstar.

"Perhaps they do not tell this tale in ThunderClan," Russetfur spoke to Tigerstar evenly. "But it is a legend passed down, as old as the Clans themselves. The legend of StarClans gifts"

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed, "Well then, get on with it." he snorted impatiently, and Russetfur's eyes widened in mock surprise. Narrowing again, she continued.

"When the four Clans formed, StarClan told the four leaders to find cats like them, to create the four Clans. But even so the four leaders complained that even with these new recruits, the Clan could not claim one trait as their own. So StarClan bore them gifts. River received the promise that shecats born in his Clan would carry with them luscious milk to feed their kits. Wind was told that cats in her Clan would hold the gift of endless endurance, as to enjoy the magic of mating. Tomkits borne to Shadow would carry inside them giant, thick rods to impale and fill their own mates. These gifts were great, but River, Shadow and Wind were not favored by StarClan. Thunder was the favorite of StarClan," Russetfur's voice grew to a hiss as she spoke, her voice dripping with contempt as Thunder was mentioned. "So his shecats were given tight, warm pussies, filled with succulent juices and huge juicy clits"

A few cats yowled in agreement at how unfair StarClan's verdict was, as Russetfur finished her story, her eyes drawing level with Tigerstar. "So as you can see, Tigerstar, ShadowClan has not had access to a ThunderClan shecat for a many, many moons. Our Clan proposes to use your little daughter for our fucktoy. And it would appear as if she has no objections"

Tigerstar's ears twitched uncomfortably as Russetfur motioned towards his daughter with her tail. Oblivious to the Clan watching, Tawnypelt was laying on the dirt floor of the forest, panting with her eyes closed, legs still splayed and showing off her juicy cunt.

Blackfoot's erection was back, and he was staring at Russetfur greedily, as if he agreed with her words completely. The rest of ShadowClan was also stepping forward slightly, a lust for Tawnypelt is their eyes. Tigerstar knew he had no choice, and he grinned slyly at Russetfur as if he was in total control.

"You are right, Russetfur. I had not heard such a story before. But I can attest that it is true," he spoke to ShadowClan erotically, his voice raised, "My daughter has a very juicy and tight cunt." He saw Cedarpaw, a young male apprentice, step forwardly eagerly, as if he could hardly contain himself. "And it would be selfish of me to keep this gift to myself, as a leader this just won't do. Russetfur, I'm willing to leave the organization of the Clans enjoyment to you"

Russetfur bared her teeth, her eyes sparkling with malice and triumph, as if she was finally being able to enact Shadow's revenge on ThunderClan shecats. "From the smallest kit to the oldest elder, every tom in ShadowClan will fuck ThunderClan pussy tonight!" she promised the Clan, and even the shecat's eyes gleamed with interest and excitement. Russetfur's eyes glittered intently, eyeing her leader maliciously as he was distracted by his daughter once again. Soon he would no longer be leader, as she had arranged, and Blackfoot would succeed him. She had taken care of that as well -- she had Blackfoot wrapped around her front paw, and the promise of Tawnypelt would keep him that way. As he became leader, she would become the powerful deputy. And then it would time to change the legend of StarClan's gifts. It would be time to take her revenge.


	2. Her Plan

CHAPTER 2

The Plan

Russetfur smiled carelessly as she brushed her tail along Blackfoot; no, now Blackstar's flank suggestively. He looked at her with those silly, eager eyes and she knew her plan had worked. She was deputy, he was leader. But it was almost as if it was the other way around. "It is time to start a new age," Russetfur whispered to the tomcat. "It will begin with your kits," Russetfur continued, mentioning Tawnypelt's latest litter of Flamekit, Tigerkit and Dawnkit. "But we need more cats in our Clan if we are to have ThunderClan at our mercy, including of course, ThunderClan pussy. They are strong fighters."

"But how?" Blackstar asked, taking his eyes away from his deputy's tail and looking her in the eye. "We have few she-cats as it is, and you will not take a mate." Russetfur narrowed her eyes, disliking Blackstar's new confidence as a leader. "We must take patrols into twolegplace, were Scourge came from. We will not invade his territory, but we will kidnap kittypet she-cats. They are soft are easy to capture, but with ShadowClan tomcat blood and the right training, their kits will fuel ShadowClan's dream." Blackstar looked at her in awe, admiring her brilliant scheme. "I will lead one patrol tonight while you guard the camp. Cedarheart, Oakfur, Rowanclaw and Owlpaw should suffice. Are Snowbird and Tallpoppy ready to take mates?"

Blackstar nodded. "I have heard that Snowbird has been fucked by Smokefoot and will bear kits in the coming moons. Tallpoppy is an elder, but I've commanded Rowanclaw to have her bare his kits. Tawnypelt of course," Blackfoot spoke with a smirk, "Will bear a new little this moon."

"Excellent. And have Littlecloud fuck Ivypaw tonight as well."

"But she is only eight moons Russetfur, it's dangerous--"

"She will be fine. Littlecloud is a small tom, and his cock is not very big. His sons and daughters will be small as well, so as not to cause Ivypaw trouble kitting." Again Blackstar was amazed by the throughout planning of Russetfur, and he wondered not for the first time why he was the leader and not her. Still though, he was happy to be a part of her plans.

"This plan will bring us many kits. How many kittypets will you bring to the Clan as well?" He asked.

"I plan to capture at least three; there is no telling how many kits the queens will bear, and there is no harm in a little insurance. Scourge's successor Rascal has promised me some hunting rights, so we will be able to feed our newly enlarged Clan. The plan must be kept secret though, it is too dangerous to speak of at gatherings. Now I must go find the patrol, we leave as dusk." Russetfur left the leader's den and went to find the members of her patrol, to ready them for the journey. All was going according to plan, and in a few seasons ShadowClan would be ready to fight. It seemed like a short while compared to the time she had plotted revenge against StarClan for their ill-placed favor.


	3. Rascal's Gift

CHAPTER 3 Rascal's Pack "I don't want to have kits! Apprentices can't have kits!" The wiry brown she-cat hissed as Littlecloud explained to her what was to take place. "It is for the good of the Clan my dear, and Blackstar has ordered it. You will be fine." The small she-cat hesitated, but bowed her head, resigned to her fate. But even as she thought of those moons she would spend in the nursery, she knew that the joy from helping her Clan would echo long after those minutes had passed. Still, even for ShadowClan and her leader, Ivypaw wasn't quite resigned. "I want to end my training! I don't even want to come a queen. Ever!" she hissed warningly as Littlecloud took a step forward, so the small tabby tom kept his distance, looking at her with sympathy in his wide blue eyes. Ivypaw felt her anger beginning to subside at Littlecloud's gentleness. "Fine." She decided finally, trying to add a bit of hostility to her voice just so it didn't look as if she was giving in. "I guess... I guess I'll have kits. To help the Clan. But Littlecloud... Will it... Will it hurt"  
"No my dear." The small tabby mewed gently, "It will feel wonderful. StarClan has given me a gift, and I will share it with you"  
Littlecloud entered her gently and kept a steady pace, even as she growled and hissed at him to go faster. She called out in pleasure and panted as he came inside her, filling her with his juices. She wished that Blackstar had given her a bigger tom to fill her up now, but Littlecloud would fuck her again and again until she would bare many of his kits.

Dusk, and it's grim duties had arrived. Oakfur, Cedarheart, Rownclaw and Owlpaw followed Russetfur out of camp and eastward, towards twoleg place. They wouldn't risk crossing ThunderClan territory, but would skirt around it and head towards the gardens of the soft kittypets. Soon enough they arrived, and spotted a quarry -- a beautiful spotted creamy-brown she-cat with black spots and a glittering coat. She was young, perhaps twenty moons, and a perfect target.  
Russetfur gave the signal and Cedarheart pounced on her. The she-cat howled in surprise and withered as he held her down, but soon she ceased struggling as Rownclaw and Oakfur flanked Cedarheart, grinning down at her with bared teeth. Russetfur approached her, looking disgusted. "You didn't even put up a fight, you pretty thing. It will take a great amount of training for your kits to become one of us, but we will do it. What do they call you"  
The she-cat, terrified, looked up at the other shecat with pale golden eyes. "They call me Usul," she squeaked fearfully, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?" The other questions rambled from her mouth is a stream, garbled in her odd accent. "I am Russetfur, deputy of ShadowClan, Usul." The dark ginger she-cat had trouble getting the name around her tongue. "And you are a lucky, lucky little shecat," the kittypets eyes glazed over hopefully, but Russetfur's malicious words crushed her ideas of escape. "You are part of a grand plan. You will bear the kits of ShadowClan toms. You will be treated well if you do not struggle. The Clan will provide you with meat and pleasure from our tomcats giant sticks, and in return you will make us kits"  
Usul was forced to follow the patrol, quickly learning there was no escape she become resigned and submissive, to which Russetfur took no notice. She would bear healthy kits, as would her other prisoners yet to be captured. The dark patrol slunk around the rain-slick streets of BloodClan territory, keeping to the shadows with Usul grouped between them. They had travelled too deeply into city territory now, and would not find more soft kittypets until they returned to the twoleg gardens. She-cats here knew how to defend themselves -- or they were already sex slaves to Rascal's pack. That was precisely why Russetfur was here; to find Rascal's guard and show the ShadowClan toms behind her what their Clan would become. But she was becoming uneasy. The territory had grown immemorable, despite the time she had spent here, and the feeling of being watched seeped from each shadowy flutter.  
It didn't take long before three huge black tomcats leaped down from the rooftops, cornering the small patrol at the end of an alley. Tenor, Zeal and Agent. Russetfur knew them as Rascal's elite: identical tomcats save for their eyes and attitudes. Tenor had haunting yellow eyes, and was boisterous and rough, though deadly when need be, and cruel. Zeal had pale flashing green eyes, and was marked out by a maniacal voice and an even sicker mind. He, Russetfur remembered, was of all BloodClan a talented musician, and could caterwaul haunting melodies into the night air. Agent had cool, blue eyes like shards of ice. His temperament was the same, cold, and deadly, much like Scourge himself. All three were powerful and together a deadly trio of brothers. As the eyes of the ShadowClanner's met the haunting gazes of the BloodClan cats, the tension was suddenly broken by Tenor's brash voice.  
"Russetfur! You old shrew!" The ShadowClan cat's bristled and circled their deputy protectively, but Russetfur strutted up to Tenor boldly, a sly grin pasted on her face as she brushed against him. Tenor returned the gesture, then turned to the group. "Who's you friends Rut?" he sneered, leering at Owlpaw as the young tom hissed. "We haven't seen your hide round here for moons, but 'Raz aren't browsing"  
Russetfur returned to her place among the ShadowClanners, "These are my warriors Tenor, and Rascal ain't placing a filthy paw on them. Where is the old dog at these days? I want to see him"  
"Don't go bossing around my crew, this isn't your territory," Tenor hissed, his eyes blazing. "Come on boys." Zeal and Agent both looked skeptically at Russetfur before turning around with their brother and leaping onto a dumpster, and from there onto a slick roof. Tenor hopped up and glanced back, "Come on. I'll take your friends and you to the boss"  
Russetfur turned around and glared at her warriors. "Stick close to me. Tenor is a kittypet compared to some of the other cats around here." The other cats nodded soberly as they followed Russetfur. The thin line covered rooftop after rooftop single file until dawn began to appear. At one point, Tenor had leaped down to the street and raped a skinny ginger she-cat right in front of the other cats, to which Zeal had sprouted the comment that his brother "could find a she-cat in heat from ten miles around." Agent had killed the she-cat after Tenor had finished. Soon they approached a decrepit stone building, moss creeped up it's sides. The scents of she-cats in heat hit all seven cats and Zeal breathed in appreciatively, a maniacal mutter sounding under his breath. "Welcome to Rascal's palace." he announced delightedly to Owlpaw, oblivious as the younger cat recoiled at the scent on the black cat's breath.  
The large patrol made a massive leap from the neighboring rooftop to the exposed rafters of the older building. Owlpaw came last, and Rowanclaw caught him on the other side as the young tom nearly missed the leap. Inside the procession silently left the sky air into an enclosed part of the building, and they followed Agent as he lead them down into the old twoleg building. In foreign territory -- outside the reach of the sky -- all five ShadowClanners, including Russetfur, pressed closer together. As they descended to the ground floor of the decaying building, they saw why they had been lead here. On a raised stone stage above the floor, a dark coloured ginger tom with a black spiked collar and spiky fur lay lounging on his side; she-cats of all ages littering the floor nearby, some sleeping or blinking at the intruders with lazy curiosity. The ones with the silkiest fur lounged nearby the tom in the centre. Blinking open his eyes with an arrogant yawn, Rascal didn't bother standing up to greet his visitors, but called out lazily, "Hail brothers; what have you dragged in noaw?" 


End file.
